


Kids (Will Be Alright)

by Fresh Prince of Verone (DearDorian)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDorian/pseuds/Fresh%20Prince%20of%20Verone
Summary: The Montagues are searching for a bass player. Mercutio intervenes





	Kids (Will Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like rambling about headcannons for this one so bear with me a second. If you're familiar with the R&J musicals you can imagine Romeo and Benvolio look kinda like the Austrian ones (Lukas Perman for Romeo and I'm sorry I've forgotten the guy who plays Benvolio's name - but they're probably less shredded, also Romeo's a trans guy and I have a lot of Feelings about this but this is probably not the place). Mercutio looks rather like the French 2010 John Eyzen, except really skinny, he only wears black and has a jerk feeling about him.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to two songs:  
> \- Grace Mitchell - Kids (Ain't All Right) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kR6tInkshk  
> \- Bleachers - I Miss Those Days https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQy12GH1Fl4

**“Bass player wanted”**

The handmade sigh was taped outside the studio for all to see. But so far it had not seemed to excite much interest. Two people had called, and Benvolio had doubtfully scheduled auditions for the next day.

“No one plays bass or what?” he grumbled.

He was lounging on the floor of the studio, a can of Coke in one hand, a drumstick in the other. His dark grey jeans were the same colours as the floor. He rarely wore bright colours, unless one counted his spotlessly white trainers. On a chair not far sat Romeo who was bent over his guitar and picking it distractedly. His longish dark blond hair hid his face. He eventually combed it back lazily with his hand.

“It’ll work itself out somehow...”

His voice was soft and mild. It was part of the Montagues’ success. The Montagues was their band, inspired by punk and old rock references. They had started it in high school five years before. Romeo sang and played the guitar, Benvolio played the drums, and both wrote and composed in their own way. They had already clanged bass player twice, they had kicked the last one out because he got drunk during gigs.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Yeah?” answered Benvolio.

The door was opened buy a boy of their age. He was thin and lanky and had long dark curly hair. His clothes – from skinny jeans to leather jacket – were all black.

“Hi!” He waved at them, and Romeo noticed he wore several rings and bracelets. “You guys searching for a bass player?”

“Yeah.” said Romeo, trying to keep his voice expressionless.

The boy unnerved him slightly. He was smiling a lot, and he looked at him as if they were sharing a joke. He seemed very much at ease.

“We were planning on having auditions tomorrow.” said Benvolio.

“Cool!” He grinned possibly more. “See you then!”

He turned to leave but stopped before the door.

“The name’s Mercutio by the way.”

  


  


Mercutio was by far the best player the Montagues auditioned that day.

“But we can’t have him.” said Romeo matter-of-factly. “He’s a fuckboy.”

Benvolio silently raised an eyebrow. Romeo was indignant.

“How dare you! I have like two fangirls and it’s just the guitar I can’t help it!”

“You could not play the guitar.”

Romeo started stuttering but Benvolio continued.

“But that’s besides the point. He’s good, his musical references are cool and I’ve heard about his old band: they did some cool stuff.”

Romeo proceeded to lie on the floor of the studio, and Benvolio sat close by.

“You think he’s ok?” asked Romeo, twisting a cable between his fingers.

“Yeah. We’ll work it out.”

  


  


“Romeoo!” Mercutio’s tone was plaintive. “The letterbox is full of love letters for you!”

“What?” Romeo sounded slightly panicky as he ran through the flat.

“There’s like one.” said Mercutio.

“Oh.” he breathed, skidding to a halt in the hall.

“You’re red.” commented Mercutio. Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“You wouldn’t blush would you? Why would you blush? You do blush though don’t you?”

At that point Benvolio decided to intervene and got out of the living room sofa but he was too late. Romeo had already slammed the flat door behind him. Mercutio made a puzzled face.

“Don’t ever tell Romeo he blushes.”

“Why?”

“Because he’ll react exactly like that.”

“Poor, sensitive thing.” grinned Mercutio.

Benvolio glared at him.

  


  


The Montagues played their first foreign concert a year after Mercutio’s arrival in the band.

“This is a special place.” had said Benvolio.

“Either they lose their shit or we lose.” had loosely translated Mercutio.

The lights were hot and blinding. Mercutio had gone shirtless after ten minutes, but that was just his way. Romeo felt slightly dizzy with the music, the stress and the heat adding up in the small room.

“This one” said Romeo “is for all the lost kids!”

The crowd cried out and Romeo turned to Benvolio and Mercutio. The latter caught his eye, winked and walked to him.

Benvolio had started them off but Mercutio knew they had a few instrumental bars before Romeo needed to sing. So he walked to Romeo until they were really close and he kissed him.

Romeo messed up his fingers on his guitar but he was a divine kisser.

The crowd screamed.

  


  


_I want to run like we’re lost_

_I want to run like we’re lost together_

  


_There’s a blue sky above_

_Under our soles the leaves are crisp_

_When the frost nips at our fingers_

_I want to dance with you_

  


_I want to run like we’re lost (x2)_

_I want to run like we’re lost together_

  


_Shall we leave them behind_

_Could we ignore every map_

_When we feel like losing the tune_

_I want to sing with you_

  


_I want to run like we’re lost (x2)_

_I want to run like we’re lost together_

  


_Oh I know where I need to go_

_And I know where I want to be_

_But for a moment let’s just get lost together_

  


_I want to run like we’re lost (x2)_

_I want to run like we’re lost together_

_I want to run like we’re lost (x2)_

_I want to run like we’re lost together_


End file.
